


When love comes your way

by Nijura



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Prison, Stabbing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura
Summary: The King of Jotunheim had always been jealous of Asgard, jealous of their riches and people. Most of all he hated Thor, the golden prince the jewel in Odin’s crown, the perfect son.The King had given his daughter Loki two daggers, “one for the prince and one for you.”





	When love comes your way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flowerpower23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerpower23/gifts).



> I wrote this for Flowerpower23 because she asked me to ^^   
> I hope you like it and will check out my other works

The chains weighted heavily on Loki but her crimes weighted heavier. She sat on the cot in her tiny cell wrists bound to the wall behind her and knees pulled up to her chest, it was cold uncomfortable and more that she deserved.   
Loki was a failure.   
A sob made its way over her lips and she shook violently as tears once again fell from her eyes. She would die in here, Loki was certain of that. A few weeks ago the girl had still been save and almost happy but now everything was gone.   
It had been Laufey’s idea.   
The King of Jotunheim had always been jealous of Asgard, jealous of their riches and people. Most of all he hated Thor, the golden prince the jewel in Odin’s crown, the perfect son.   
Laufey had his son Helblindi a smart young man but not a warrior like Thor and his second son Byleist, a strong warrior hot headed and stupid, extremely stupid and not perfect like Thor and then there was Loki. Laufey’s only daughter and princess of Jotunheim, she was thin pale and delicate.   
She was not suited for the harsh and cold weather in Jotunheim and no man dared to take her in fear she would break, she was useless to Laufey and he hated useless things. So he made up a plan to get rid of all the things he hated. 

“I cannot!”   
The King looked down on his daughter, the disgust for her open in his eyes, “you will daughter; it is your chance to bring glory to your name.” Loki had tears in her eyes, “I will die!” Laufey smiled, “yes you will.” 

The plan had been simple; the King had given his daughter two daggers, “one for the prince and one for you.” He had told her while she was crying silent tears taking the daggers from him.   
“I don’t want to die,” the whisper had been barely audible but Laufey had heard it and scoffed. “If you don’t do it yourself the King and his men will do it for you, but after they had their way with you.”   
That had made her shut up and comply. 

Loki had travelled to Asgard shortly after. Her father’s orders clear in her mind, “Thor is an arrogant boy he will never expect a woman to hurt him, which will be your advantage. During the feast for his birthday you will sneak in and get close to him, stab him in the back, kill him and then you will take your own life. You will die for Jotunheim, you will be a hero, daughter. I will make sure that your sacrifice will not be forgotten.”   
Those words did nothing to console the girl but still she went to do as she was told. 

True to his words it was easy for Loki to sneak into the feast, dressed as a fine lady she didn’t stand out from the other noble women. Loki wore a nice blue dress that was traditional Jotun attire, adorned with golden chains and finery.   
It didn’t help her to relax though.   
She spotted the prince early into the feast but decided to wait to fulfil her task; it was her last day on this earth, so why not enjoy it while she could. Loki ate the delicious food and drank the wine that was offered to her always keeping an eye on the prince.   
As soon as the guests and the prince started to appear drunk Loki decided it was time to end this, to end them. Thor was standing in a crowd of people when she approached him from behind. He was laughing and made gestures with his arms obviously telling a story of some glorious battle he fought, unaware of the approaching girl.   
Slowly she pulled the dagger from the folds of her dress and she would have succeeded if it weren’t for her bad luck. Someone she couldn’t see stumbled into her and threw the girl against the prince, the dagger falling to the ground with a loud clatter.   
The prince turned around and looked at the dagger than at the stunned girl, “what by the norns?” When their eyes met both gasped for air as they were stunned by the beauty of the other.  
Loki snapped out of it first and pulled the other dagger but the prince halted her movement with one hand and she was only able to slightly pierce his armour. After that it was all a blur, Loki remembered that guards grabbed her and pulled her away but that was all. She didn’t hear the shouting or saw the look the prince gave her, one of confusion and lust. 

Now two days later she was sitting in this damn cell waiting for the executioner to arrive. She hadn’t eaten anything and she was feeling weak and defenceless which scared her so much.   
In the end it wouldn’t matter when they did it, Loki knew she was going to die; she tried to kill the crown prince after all. People had been killed for less.  
The girl jumped as the door to her cell was opened and the King himself entered the small room. Loki’s eyes widened and she immediately lowered her gaze to not offend the King. It had always worked when dealing with Laufey.  
The man looked down on the shivering girl that had tried to harm his boy. He had come to deliver the sentence to her himself but looking at the girl, seeing how scared and awfully young she was, he couldn’t.   
“Tell, who are you?”   
Loki flinched as he spoke, the voice loud, deep and intimidating.   
“L-Loki daughter of Laufey,” she whispered trembling in fear. She knew she was not supposed to tell him that but she was so scared and if she refused to talk the King surely knew ways to loosen her tongue.   
Odin’s eye widened, “Laufey? Like King Laufey?” Loki nodded and Odin exhaled audibly, “did he send you to kill my boy?”   
Loki nodded and dared to look at him but flinched away as soon as he moved. The King was confused; they had no quarrel with Jotunheim, why would Laufey want his son dead? Was he really so stupid and greedy to risk the peace between the kingdoms?  
Odin reached down and lifted Loki’s chin up, forced her to look at him with those beautiful green eyes. He couldn’t see any ill intent there, only pain and fear. The King shook his head; her being a princess changed everything.   
He looked down on her once again while she stared at him like a frightened kitten, how could he demand her head like this? With a heavy sigh he came to a decision.   
“Loki I have an offer to make to you,” he began his eye fixed on her face. Loki blinked shaking in fear, “a-an offer?”   
“Yes, either you live the rest of your life here as prisoner and rot away for your crimes, or you will atone for them and marry my son.”   
Loki’s mouth fell open. 

In the end the decision was easily made, Loki never wanted to die, she loved living. She had agreed to the marriage and was moved from her cell to a nice room where she would wait for her wedding day. Until it was time for the wedding they fed her well and Loki honestly enjoyed her stay at the palace, it was quite peaceful.   
Her room was bright and nicely decorated with a soft bed and other very expensive looking furniture that made her wonder how she was ever able to live without it. The tailor made her plenty of pretty dresses that were more exquisite than everything she ever possessed.  
The only thing that was denied to her was the freedom to move around the palace freely, she had to stay in her rooms but Loki didn’t mind the least. She was supplied with a ton of books to satisfy her curiosity on the people of Asgard and simultaneously educated her to behave according to the etiquette of her new people.   
Since she had always been quiet and more of a bookworm than anything the days before the wedding were pure bliss to her and everyone was so nice to her.   
Back in Jotunheim she was always either ignored or insulted but here the servants were nice and respectful to her asking if she was well and if she wished for anything. It seemed like Odin wanted his future daughter-in-law healthy and happy.

When the day of the wedding arrived, an army of servants invaded Loki’s chambers and bathed her in sweet smelling oils until she was clean again. They styled her hair, manicured her nails and helped her to get dressed.   
The dress was amazing; it was white like the snow in Jotunheim with pearls and diamonds that glistered in the light. Her hair was also adored diamonds and some silvery glittering powder. A diadem was put on her head with emeralds that shone as bright as her own eyes. She was glad that she didn’t have to wear a vail since it seemed strange to her, it was nothing a Jotun would wear. Why hide ones face if you were going to see it anyway?   
They readied her without much talking and Loki was grateful for that because she didn’t know what to say, she was at a loss of words. Only when a beautiful woman with long blond hair entered one of the servants spoke, “my Queen, she is almost ready.”   
Loki’s mouth fell open; it was the Queen Frigga mother of Thor. Loki had heard tales about the woman who had tamed Odin, Frigga the good and beautiful Queen of Asgard. Suddenly Loki noticed that she had been staring at the older woman and quickly curtsied to her.   
“My Queen it is an honour to meet you.”   
Frigga chuckled and studied the princess that tried to kill her son, “so you are Loki? You don’t look like a killer.” Loki blushed and turned her gaze down, “no I don’t, I am sorry for what I did I never wanted to hurt the prince.”   
The look the queen gave her was full of pity, “I believe you my dear girl but I fear my son might not be so forgiving.” Loki froze, she totally forgot about this. What if Thor didn’t want her? What if he was going to hurt her for what she did?   
Suddenly she started to tremble and tears filled her eyes but the Queen was quick to intervene, she wrapped her arms around her and tried to calm her down.   
“No, don’t worry child my son won’t hurt you. He may be impulsive but he is a good man.”   
Loki didn’t believe her but it was time to go so she wiped her tears away and let the Queen lead her to the throne room.   
The room was filled with guests and the two women could hear the chatter inside, “you just need to walk up there and say I do, then it is all done.” Loki nodded but also grabbed her hand, panic in her eyes, “please don’t leave me, I have no one here!”   
Frigga blinked but then a soft smile curled her lips, “of course dear.” The Queen took her hand and together they walked down the aisle earning a surprised look from both Odin and Thor. 

The attack on his birthday was one of the weirdest Thor had ever suffered. The girl had clearly no idea how to fight and it had been easy for him to catch the attack and stop her. Still he was a little hurt that she managed to pierce his armour and draw blood. It seemed that he did underestimate that little witch.   
After that incident the guards took her away and he had resumed drinking with his friends until his mother had ordered him to go and see the healers. The wound was so tiny that it was surprising that it still bled but after two days it was completely gone, not even a scar remained.   
What had really surprised him was that Odin wanted to sentence her himself, normally they would have just took the criminal out and beheaded them. Attempted murder on the prince was a crime only punishable by death so there was no need of a trial or Odin talking to her but it seemed like the King was curious.   
When he came back he just outright told Thor that he was to marry the girl and Thor had laughed. As soon though he realized that this had been no joke he had thrown a tantrum, he would not marry that girl, she was just a criminal in his eyes. A very good-looking criminal but a criminal nevertheless.   
The fact that she apparently was a princess did nothing to change his mind but his father would hear none of it, he was going to marry them.   
Thor had sulked for three days, then he had beaten every man that had dared to step into the fighting pits with him, after that acceptance had settled in.   
“I will marry her father but I will never love her, I will make her life living hell.”   
Odin had simply rolled his eyes and walked off after that statement. Thor on the other hand was more determent than ever but his conviction was shaken as soon as he laid eyes on his bride.   
She walked the aisle next to his mother and she was gorgeous. She was as pale as the moon with hair as black as the night, with eyes that shone brightly like emeralds and as delicate as the flowers in his mother’s garden.   
“Perfect,” he mumbled as soon as she stood in front of him. Loki blinked and stared at her groom, “excuse me?” Thor closed his mouth and took her hand turning to face his father.   
The King had a smirk on his lips which made Thor furious but they went on with the ceremony and sooner as anticipated they were wed. 

“Where are we going my prince?”  
Thor glanced at the woman next to him, “we will present ourselves to all of Asgard.” Loki stared at him; fear in her eyes, “no, please everyone will see me!” Thor stopped and looked at her with confusion and to make it worse Loki flinched and backed away.   
Did she fear him? It looked like she expected to be slapped or yelled at and for some reason it made him furious and sad. Thor licked his lips and raised his hands to show that he meant no harm, “Loki it is tradition the people want to see their new princess and honestly I want to show you off.”   
Loki blinked and seemed surprised, “show me off? But I am hideous.” It took the prince a moment to process what she had said.   
Finally he started to laugh, earning a confused look from his bride, “hideous? Loki you are the most beautiful woman I ever saw, why would you say that.” Loki looked at her feet and played with the golden ring on her finger, she was not yet used to it.   
“My father always told me that I was unfit as a princess and that no one wants me because I am ugly, weak and pathetic.”   
Thor shook his head and put his hands on her shoulder, “Loki you are as beautiful as the stars in the sky and I can guarantee you that every woman out there will be jealous, not because you married the prince, no because you shine brighter then they all combined.”   
Loki blushed and averted her gaze, a nervous chuckle sounded from her, “you are not lying huh?” Thor smiled and lifted her chin so she would look at him, “no I will never lie to you Loki, I promise.”   
“Do you hate me?”   
“What?”   
Loki licked her lips and tried to not back away, “do you hate me for what I did?” Thor gave her a soft smile and shook his head, “no I don’t, the moment I saw you as you walked up to me I knew that you are the only woman for me. Loki I think I have fallen for you.”   
Loki chuckled and shook her head, “that is ridiculous but thank you for your sweet words.” Thor sighed and took her hand before leaning down to her, “let me show you that those are not just words.”   
Their lips met and Loki closed her eyes in pure bliss. Her heart skipped a beat and Loki was certain that this was the best feeling in the world so when Thor broke the kiss, a sound of protest escaped her lips.   
Thor chuckled at her reaction, “ready to face the crowd?” Loki swallowed and nodded, “yes let’s do this.” The prince laughed and took her hand and together they walked out on a balcony where almost all of Asgard stood cheering for the new royal couple.   
Thor waved his hand with a big smile and Loki gaped at the crowd, “dear you need to wave.” Loki blinked and quickly started to wave too, “do you think…ah would you mind if…”   
Thor looked at her with a knowing smile on his face, “just say it Loki.” Her face turned red and a shy smile was on her lips, “you think we can kiss again, later?” The prince laughed loudly and grinned at his wife, “oh dear I will kiss you everywhere later.”   
“Oh,” was all Loki could say before her husband pulled her into another deep kiss.


End file.
